Red de Engaños
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Universo Alterno. Camus March ha tenido un pasado extraño, un pasado que nadie sabe, su padre, Dohko March ha desaparecido desde hace dos años, cuando su madre fue asesinada y Hyoga March fue mal herido... Milo Ryan, intentará ayudar a Camus en todo lo qu
1. Chapter 1

**Red de Engaños**

_Parte Uno_

A las tres de la mañana, en Nueva York, Camus March despertó en la oscuridad e intuyó una presencia en el dormitorio. Una furiosa tormenta se habia desatado durante toda la noche, los relámpagos destellaban en el cielo y caia una lluvia torrencial, En cuanto Camus abrió los ojos, tuvo la horrible sensación de que habia alguien cerca de ella. 

Mientras apartaba las frazadas y comenzaba a levantarse, mdetectó la silueta de un hombre a su lado.

- No te muevas.- ordenó él

A pesar de la advertencia, Camus continuo incorporándose, presa del panico, enconces el hombre le dio una bofetada que le dejo la cara ardiendo.

- ¡Quieto!- El resplandor de un relámpago ilumino la habitación y el miró el rostero del intruso.

No tenia cara...

Llevaba puesto un pasamontañas negro que apenas dejaba ver los ojos verdes y tenia un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano enfundada en un guante de cuero. Cuando Camus intentó gritar, el hombre le tapo la boca con la otra mano. Aterrorizado, se hizo obvillo y la camiseta se le subio, dejando entrever su piel blanca. Con cuidado, el hombre colocó el cuchillo en la mesita de noche. Camus sintio que una mano se le deslizaba sobre la piel, mientras el le forzaba a abrir las piernas-

-¡Quieto o te corto el cuello!

El hombre se desabrocho los pantalones y se puso encima de el. Camus March nunca habia estado más asutado en su vida que en ese momento...

Despertó gritando y apretó una almohada contra el pecho. En esta ocasión, no se trataba de una pesadilla, si no que estaba despierto de verdad. Jadeante de terror, aspiro profundamente... 

Camus March soltó la almohada y retiró las mantas. Prendio la lampara que tenia en una mesita de noche, se levanto con trabajos y fue a la ventana. Haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar despacio, percibio un murmullo discordante. Era la lluvia que caia a cantaros intensa e incesante... que siseaba del otro lado de la ventana abierta.

Nueva York dormía, pero el estaba completamente despierto. Como siempre, tuvo la pesadilla durante una tormenta. Y como siempre, sintio el miedo y la angustia se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Fue a la cocina, encendió la luz, saco una botella de agua de la hielera y sirvio una porcion generosa en un vaso. Le dio un trago grande, volvio al dormitorio arrastrando los pies y se sentó en la cama. Se llevo el vaso a la frente y miró los numeros verdes en el reloj digital : 3:05.

En un dia claro, desde el condominio en Long Beache. Long Inslad, se veia hasta Cove End, la casa abandonada de sus padres situado al otro lado de la ensenada. Camus se habia mudado al departamento con la esperanza de empezar de nuevo, incapaz de seguir viviendo en aquella casa, pero no habia logrado olvidar. Estaba atrapado en su pasado. Seguia teniendo la misma pesadilla y los recuerdos continuaban atormentándolo.

Solo habia una persona con la que podia hablar de su desesperación, a media noche o a cualquier otra hora. Descolgó el auricular y marco un numero. A poco más de once Kilómetros de distancia, en Elmont, Long Island, el telefono sono un par de segundos antes de que un hombre con voz soñolienta contestara...

- ¿Hola?  
- Soy yo.  
- ¿Camus?¿Te encuentras bien?...¿Te... te pasa algo?  
- Lo siento, Milo.Ya spe que hace tiempo no hablamos, pero no sabia a quien más llamar.  
- No te preocupes, Camie. Me gusta ayudarte.  
- Te desperte.  
- No importa. Supongo que estabas soñando, Camus.¿Es por eso que llamaste?  
- Fue el mismo sueño. Ese hombre se veia muy real, como siempre- se le quebró la voz- Atenes pensaba que con el tiempo me sería más facil. Pero no ha sido asi. Ya pasaron dos años, y a veces parece como si todo hubiese sido ayer. Sigo extrañándolos mucho.  
- Sé que no es facil, Camus. Pero tienes que entender que ese hombre no va a regresar. Nunca. Por favor comprendelo. Quiero que vayas a acostarte y cierres los ojos, trata de dormir...

El lo oyo mientras miraba como atontado la lluvia que caia incesantemnente, y sus palabras le consolaron.

- ¿Siges ahí, Camus?  
- Si, aquí estoy. Tengo sueño.  
- Buenas noches, Camus. Trata de descansar- y añadió con un asomo de risa intencionada en la voz, como si tratara de aliviar su angustia- : Si yo me encontrara ahí, tú sabes, y tuviéramos ese tipo de relación, me ofreceria a arrullarte hasta que te durmieras.  
- Lo sé. Buenas noches, y... gracias por escuchar, Milo-  
- ¿Para que son los amigos? Descansa. Nos hablamos pronto.

La ultima palabra de Milo fue "cuidate" y en seguida se cortó la comunicación. 

Todo estaba en silencio. No se oia nada, salvo el sonido susurrante del agua que escurria por la ventana y el retumbar lejano de un trueno. Cuando colgó el telefono, Camus March se acostó de lado y miró con los ojos empañados los oscuros rios de lluvia que bajaban por el cristal hasta que el sueño que anhelaba lo venció.


	2. Chapter 2

Afrodita rezó para que todo terminara. Si todo salia bien en los siguientes minutos, viviría. De lo contrario, podia darse por muerto. Apreto al bebe contra su pecho y tomo la mano de su hijo de ocho años. Habia mucho ruido en el aereopurto atestado y tuvo miedo, aquneu aquellos hombres ya la habian puesto al tanto de lo que sucedería.

Tenia veintidós años, los ojos azul claro y expreción de inocencia en el rostro, razón por la cual ellos lo escogieron para hacer este trabajo.

La vida era dificul en Moscú. Tenia que sobrevivir en una habitación pequeña del cuarto piso de un edificio infestado de ratas. Afrodita Fedov deseaba que su hijo tuviera una vida mejor. Kikino iba a acabar como su padre, trabajando en un club nocturno que no era más que un burdel. Iba a tener sábanas limpias y agua caliente. Un departamente bonito en un buen vecindario.

Afrodita mecio al bebe, envuelto en una frazada azul, y de pronto le llego su turno. El Funcionario de inmigración le hzo una señal para que se acercara, examino el pasaporte y los boletos de avión de Afrodita. El pasaporte era un obra maestra de falsificación indetectable, además de que el funcionario era amable. "Trata de no tener miedo", se dijo.

El hombre le sonrio a Kiki, miró un momento al bebé y luego sello las paginas del pasaporte y se lo devolvió a Afrodita junto con sus boletos.

- Gracias Señor, que su estancia en Nueva York sea agradable. Pero ahí no acababa todo. Afrodita saco su maleta de la banda movil que transportaba el equipaje. Pago por un carrito y se acercó a la Aduana de Estados Unidos, empujándolo con una mano, el bebe en la otra y Kiki tomado del cerrito.

La mayoria de los pasajeros pasaba libremente, los oficiales de Aduanas casi no detenian a nadie. Uno de ellos la miró y Afrodita fingio atender al bebé, meciendo al pekeño mientra susurraba:

- Duérmete, Alexei.  
- ¿Es su equipaje Señor?- el oficial de Aduana puso una mano en el carrito

Afrodita sintio que el corazón se le salia del peccho.

- Da... mi ... mi quipaje.  
- Pase por aquí porfavor.

El empujo el carrito hacia el mostrador; las piernas le temblaban como si fueran gelatina. El hombre sacó la maleta y la puso en el mostrador de metal.

- Abra la maleta porfavor.

Afrodita, nervioso busco a tientas la cerradura de la maleta. Al fin la encontró. Con el Bebé en un brazo, Trato de abrirla, pero la mano le temblaba.

- Permitame Señor- ofrecio amablemente el oficial de Aduanas.

Abrio la maleta y registro las pertenencias de Afrodita. Entre la ropa barata, habia una caja pekeña envuelta para regalo que llamo la atención del Oficial. La sacó y la puso a un lado. Cuando termino de registrar la maleta, tomo la caja y la agitó.

-¿Qué contiene Señor?  
- Un regalo para mi prima. Es un pañuelo. 

El hombre observo detenidamente a Afrodita.

- ¿En que vuelo llego Señor?  
- En el vuelo de Moscú. Acabo de llegar- meció al bebé, tratando de calmar su propio nerviosismo.

El hombre fruncio el entreceño. 

- ¿El bebe está bien?  
- Fue un viaje muy largo. No creó que este bien.

El hombre miró la caja que tenia en la mano.

- Sea tan amable de pasar a mi oficina- indicó. El mismo empujo el carrito hasta una puerta. Otro oficial de Aduanas la abrió para que entrarán. 

El hombre puso la caja sobre la mesa, mientras su colega se quedaba de pie al lado.

- Me temo que tendré que abrir la caja, Señor. ¿Tiene alguna objeción? 

Afrodita asintió, tratando de no temblar.

- No, abrala si quiere

Mientras el colega observaba, el oficial quitó con cuidado la envoltura, abrio la caja y halló un pañuelo barato de nailon. Se veia un poco molesto por no haber encontrado nada.

- ¿Me permite ver su pasaporte? 

Afrodita rebusco en su bolso de mano y saco el pasaporte. El oficial examino las paginas.

- ¿Son sus hijos?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Qué edad tiene el bebe?  
- Tres semanas.

El oficial miró el bulto que lelvaba en brazos.

- NO ha estado bien- comentó Afrodita en voz baja-. EL vuelo fue muy largo...  
- Si ya me explico. No lo entretengo más Señor.

El oficial rodeo el escritorio para entregarle su pasaporte a Afrodita. Miró al bebe envuelto en una frazada azul de algodón; tenia el rostro sereno y los ojos cerrados. El oficial titubeó, pero entonces su intuición lo hizo alcanzar la mano para tocar la mejilla del bebé. Palideció, miró a Afrodita horrorizado y su expresión revelo lo que Afrodita ya sabia.

- Señor, el bebé esta muerto.


	3. Chapter 3

La delegación de Policia 113 del Distrito de Queen en Nueva York se encuentra situada en un edificio de ladrillos de color claro en Baisley Boulevard. Su circunscripción abarca del distrito minicipal de Queens, cuyo crecimiento ha sido muy desordenado, y uno de los aeropuertos de más movimiento en el mundo: Aeropuerto Internacional JFK.

Camus March estaciono el ford sedán azul en la calle, frente a la delegación, y entró por la puerta principal. El Sargento que atendia la recepción alzo la vista cuando vio acercarse a un atractivo chico de cabello azul, con un traje del mismo tono que le hacia ver elegante y atractivo a la vista de todos.

- ¿Esta Milo Ryan, sargento?  
- La última vez que lo vi, se dirigia a su oficina, abogado March.  
- Gracias- Camus cruzó el pasillo y llamo a la puerta.  
- Pasa si te crees guapo...

El entró en una oficina muy pequeña. Un oficial vestido de civil estaba escribiendo algunas notas en la computadora y bebia café en un vaso de plastico. Sonrio como si fuera un niño.

- Hola Camie.

El detective Milo Ryan tenia 20 años, el cabello azul rey, un poco más oscuro al de Camus, carácter suave y agradable y unos alegres ojos turquesas. Rodeo el escritorio y beso la mejilla de Camus.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
- Me pidoeron que me encargara del caso de Afrosita Fedov.  
- ¿Vas a ser su abogado?  
- Para eso me paga la División Federal de Defensores Publicos, Milo. Tengo un rato libre antes de la comparecencia en el juzgado de esta tarde y pensé en venir a hablar con él. Espero que puedas ponerme al tanto de todos los detalles.  
- Claro que si Camie, no hay problema; además siempre me da gusto verte- la sonrisa de Milo se transformo en un gesto de preocupación-. ¿Cómo has estado desde la tora noche?

Camus le toco el brazo.

- Bien Milo. Te agradezco mucho que me escuches.

Milo sonrio 

- Como dije, ¿para que son los amigos? – señaló una silla-. Siéntate.¿Quieres un café antes de que empecemos?

Camus tomó asiento.

- Gracias, pero prefiero comenzar de una vez.

Milo dejo el café en el escritorio y se sento en la orilla de este.

- Estaba trabajando con un grupo especial de la DEA en el Aeropuerto JFK esta mañana cuando arrestraron al chico en Aduanas. Llego en el vuelo de Aeroflot procedente de Moscú con un bebe de tres semanas muerto en brazos. Le habian abierto y vuelto a coser la cavidad toraxica. Patología encontró dos kilos y medio de heroína pura dentro del cuerpo del bebé.

Camus se puso palido.

- ¿Te sientes bien?  
- Si, estoy bien.¿Cuándo creen que murió el bebé?  
- Hace unas dieciséis horas. Lo que significa que murió aproximadamente cuatro horas antes de que el chico saliera de Moscú. ¿Estas seguro que no quieres un vaso de agua u otra cosa?  
- No, estoy bien ¿Lo asesinaron?  
- El medico forense cree que el niño murió de causas naturales, pero todavía no tengo el informe completo.

Camus se sintio enfermo

- ¿Y el joven?  
- Tiene veintidós años y es un cuidadano ruso. Resunltó que el pasaporte que traia era falso. Lo robaron y un profesional lo antero y le puso una visa estadounidense falsa.

Camus hizo varias anotaciones.

- ¿Es bebe era hijo suyo?  
- El afirma que una pareja que nunca habia visto le entrego al bebe en el aeropuerto de Moscú. Dice que el otro niño que viaja con el es su hijo. Se trata de un pequeño de ocho años de edad llamado Kiki. En la oficina de asistencia Social lo estan cuidando.  
- ¿Cómo está?  
- ¿El hijo?  
- El padre... el hijo... los dos...  
- El niño esta muy confundido y quiere a su padre. El padre esta asustada y se siente perdido. Sabe que va a pasar muchos años en la cárcel-  
- ¿Cuánto le iban a pagar?  
- Dice que diez mil dolares.  
- ¿Qué más te contó?

Milo encojio los hombros.

- Casi nada. En realidad no quiso hablar y pidio un abogado. Parece muy asustado por algo. Mi intuición me dice que alguien lo amenazó y lo obligo a hacer esto; sin embargo, hasta el momento no ha dicho nada.  
- ¿Qué va a pasar con el, Milo?  
- Tu lo sabes mejor que yo. No es ciuidadano de Estados Unidos, asi que no va a salir bajo fianza. Además, cometio un delito Federal. Llevaba un pasaporte y una visa falsificadas, uso un cadáver de un bebé para introducir heroína clandestinamente en este pais. Talvez le den diez años, si tiene suerte. Lo que es seguro es que va a pasar un buen tiempo en la cárcel. A menos de que hable, lo que supongo no hará.  
- ¿y el hijo?   
- Lo enviarán de regreso a Moscú, con algun pariente, si es que el niño los tiene. En el peor de los casos, acabará en un horrible orfanato estatal.  
- ¿El padre habla inglés?  
- Bastante bien. No creo que necesites traductor. Pero si quieres, te consigo uno.

Camus negó con la cabeza y guardó sus cosas.


	4. Chapter 4

La puerta del Locutorio se abrio de golpe y Camus vio a el joven que se hallaba de pie detrás de la mesa de madera. Parecia tener menos de veintidós años; se veia más bien como un adolenscente de diecieocho. El traje azul de lana era viejo y barato. El muchacho tenia la desesperación pintada en el rostro y sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar...

Camus le tendio la mano.

- Me llamo Camus March. Trabajo en la División Federal de Defensores Públicos y he sido designado para representarlo como su abogado.

Camus percibio el leve temblor de el chico cuando le estrechó la mano.

- Me dijerón que un abogado hablaría conmigo...  
¿Se encuentra bien, Afrodita?

Los ojos del joven se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Quiero ver a mi hijo.  
- Talvez pueda arreglar eso despues; sin embargo, por el momento tenemos que hablar. Sientese, Afrodita - Camus retiró una silla de la mesa y el chico se sentó enfrente a el.  
- No tengo dinero para pagarle.  
- La División Federal de Defensores Públicos se encargará de eso. Representan gratuitamente a personas acusadas de delitos federales, aunque sean extrangeros ilegales, que no pueden pagar un abogado. ¿Me entiende, Afrodita?

El chico asintió en silencio.

- La arrestrarón con una cantidad considerable de Heroína en su poder, ademas de un bebe muerto que quizás fue asesinado con el proposito de traficar droga. Son acusaciones muy graves. Cuenteme qué pasó desde el principio.

Afrodita Fedov se limpio los ojos.

- Trabajo en un club nocturno en Moscú. Estudié economía en la universidad, pero la vida en Rusia es dificil y ése fue el unico empleo que pude conseguir. Dos hombres que siempre visitan el club nocturno, tienen mucho dinero. Y siempre me observaban. Un día, uno de ellos me dice: "¿Te gustaría ganar diez mil dolares?". Lés pregunté como. Me contestarón que tengo que llevar algo a Nueva York. Me darán un pasaporte Ruso, para mi y para mi hijo, con una visa estadounidense. Les pregunté que era lo que querian que llevará y me dicen que es algo muy importante. Diez mil dolares es mucho dinero, con la visa estadounidense puedo quedarme en su pais. Entonces digo que talvez. A los pocos dias los hombres vienen a verme de nuevo. Dice que tengo que llevar un bebe muerto - la voz de Afrodita Fedov se quebró y las lagrimas escurrierón por sus mejillas-. Meterían drogas dentro del cuerpo . Digo que no, que no lo haré. Pero los hombres me golpeaban. Dicen que mata´rán a mi hijo si no hago lo que ellos queiren.   
- ¿Que iba a hacer con el niño muerto cuando llegara a Nueva York?  
- Alguien me estaría esperando cuando saliera de la sala de llegadas. Se llevaria al bebé y me pagaría. Entonces, yo quedaría libre.  
- ¿Por que no le dijo al oficial de aduanas en el aeropuerto que la habían obligado a pasar drogas de contrabando?  
- Por que los hombres dijeron que nos hallarían y nos matarían si yo le decia algo a la policia.  
- ¿Como se llaman esos hombres?  
- No sé. Y si lo supiera no se lo diría. Los hombres dijerón que no importaba si yo estaba en la cárcel, de todas maneras me encontrarían y me matarían si hablaba. Nos matarían a mi y a mi hijito... Pero ahora no volveré a verlo.

Afrodita Fedov se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó. Entonces Camus rodeó la mesa y le paso el brazo por los hombros, tratando de consolarlo.

Milo Ryan esperaba a Camus en el pasillo.

-¿Como te fue?  
- Milo, es una victima que utilizarón. Lo embaucarón.  
- La gente insignificante siempre lo es - Milo miró frente a Camus March y vio que los ojos se le humedecian-. ¿Estas bien?   
- Sí, no te preocupe. No puedo quitarme de la mente al bebé muerto y... ¿que pasará con el hijo de el chico?...¿Puede verlo?

Milo le puso una mano en el brazo.

- Veré que puedo ahcer.  
- Gracias, Milo.  
- ¿Y como has estado? ¿Comoe sta Hyoga?  
- Hyoga esta bien.  
- Fui a verlo a Cauldwell un par de veces. Pero eso fue hace meses. Creo que ya me toca ir a visitarlo.  
- Sí le gustará mucho.

Milo titubeó.

- Quizá no es momento oportuno para preguntar, pero, ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar esta semana?  
- Lo siento mucho, Milo, pero tengo mucho trabajo en este momento. Quizás en otra ocasión. 

Milo rio con entereza.

- Claro, cuando tu digas. ¿Quieres un consejo? Ve a casa y trata de no pensar en todo esto. Ese chico del vestido azul tiene más cosas en que pensar que tu y yo juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Camus fue al baño y trató de recuperar la compostura. Le encantaba su trabajo, aunque en ocasiones tuviera que oir relatos espantosos como el que acababa de escuchar. Además se identificaba con el joven de cabellos azules: Sabia lo que era que una gente malvada y brutal destruyera su vida.

Se miró al espejo. Tenia el trostro vivaz e interesante, la boca generosa y sensible y ojos azules de mirada inteligente. Pero su actitud era distante. Comprendia que dicha actitud era parte de la coraza protectora que habia adotado desde la muerte de su madre.

Tenía muchos conocidos, una vida social que giraba en torno al gimnasio y a sus salidas a cenar con su excompañeras de la Universidad, pero tenia pocos amigos de verdad. A sus casi veintiun años, no tenia ataduras con nadie, ni estaba enamorado.

Conocía a Milo Ryan desde la infancia, cuando el vivia frente a su casa y se saludaban de vez en cuando. Ël era un poco menor por meses que el y siempre le habia gustado. Desde que eran adolecentes sus caminos no habian vuelto a cruzarse hasta ese día, hacia tres años, cuando el era todavia estudiante de derecho y Milo formaba parte de un grupo de detectives del Departamento de Pilicia de Nueva York que fue a la facultad de leyes de la universidad de Columbia a ofreer una conferencia sobre procedimientos policiales. Despues fuerón a tomar un café y el se enteró que Milo estaba divorciado en medio de un amargo pleito. Aunque ninguno de los dos habia mostrado el minimo interés romantico en el otro, trabaron amistad. Salían a cenar por lo menos una vez al mes y no pasaba una semana sin que hablaran por telefono, pero eso era todo. Milo era un verdadero amigo, quizá el más cercano que tenia y aunque le gustaba, e incluso se sentia atraido por el, Camus sabia que le daba mucho miedo acercarse demaciado hacia cualquier hombre.

Dos meses atrás salieron a cenar y despues, Milo lo besó. El disfruto del placer de sentirse cerca de él, pero en cuanto el beso empezó a hacerse más apasionado, el panico lo invadió y Camus le pido a Milo que se detuviera. 

Habian pasado más de dos años desde que el habia sostenido una relación seria con alguien. Sabia que el problema tenia que ver con el trauma de la noche en que su madre murió. Hoy era el aniversario de su muerte y Camus no queria dejarla sola.

_En Memoria de Shina March  
amada esposa de Dohko March  
RIP_

Habian transcurrido exactamente dos años y no pasaba un solo dia que Camus no recordara la pesadilla que habia sido la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su padre. la sencilla lapida blanca ocultaba mucho y decia tan poco, por que habia mucho más en el pasado de sus padres de lo que podia revelar cualquier lápida. 

Dirante los primeros años de su vida, Camus vio muy a poco a su padre. Dohko March era banquero de inversión, un hombre alto y atractivo, los ojos verdes y mirada cálida. Siempre salia de viajes de negocios al extrangero: a París, Londres, Zurich y Roma, y Camus lo extrañaba mucho. El siempre se acordaba de enviar a su unico hijo una tarjeta postal de cada nuevo lugar wur visitaba.

Además siempre llegaba el dia en que el veia a su padre subir por el sendero que conducia hasta la casa. Sonreia, con los brazos abiertos, esperando a que el fuera corriendo a abrazarlo. A Camus le encantaba sentir los brazos fuertes de su padre estrechandolo. Invariablemente le llevaba regalos: chocloates de Zuisa, un muñeco de trapo de Francia, una marioneta de madera pintada a colores vivos de Italia; Sin embargo, la sensacion de seguridad que tenia en los brazos de su padre significaba más para el que cualquier otra cosa


	6. Chapter 6

Un día, Camus atravesó el estudio de su padre. Una puerta de Cristales daba al jardín, y el patio, más alejado, tenia vista al mar y al pequeño embarcadero donde en el verano, su padre y Hyoga solían pasar horas sentados, pescando o conversando hasta la puesta de sol. Pero ese día la puerta de cristales se hallaba abierta y su padre estaba sentado solo en su silla de playa favorita y tenia oculta la cabeza entre las manos. Cuando la levantó, fue para mirar sin expresión al mar. 

Cuando Camus cruzó el estudio para ir con su padre, vio una caja metálica de seguridad abierta en el escritorio. La caja estaba vacía, pero había un bloc amarillo tamaño oficio y un disco flexible al lado. Vio la palabra "Telaraña" anotada en el bloc y varios párrafos ilegibles escritos a puño y letra de su padre.

De repente, Dohko se percató de la presencia de su hijo, se levantó de la silla y entro furioso por la puerta de cristales.

- ¿Estabas leyendo mis papeles, Camus?  
- No, yo... venia a ver si te encontrabas bien, papá.

El padre recogió el bloc y el disco y luego los guardó en la caja de seguridad.

- Son papeles privados que no te incumben.  
- Pero yo solo...  
- Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo –sacó una llave plateada de la billetera y cerró la caja. Tenia el rostro encendido por la ira, la misma ira que Camus habia presenciado cuando tenia 14 años y le preguntó sobre la fotografía del desván.  
- ¿Está todo bien, Papá? – preguntó.

Dohko March guardó la llave plateada en la billetera y condujo a Camus a la puerta.

- Si no te molesta, quisiera estar a solas. Tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.  
- Papá, no quise...  
- Mira, ya hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión. Ahora, por favor sal, Camus – Le hizo abandonar el estudio y de inmediato cerró con llave la puerta. 

Un mes desusé, su madre fue asesinada brutalmente y su padre desapareció.

Jamás olvidaría la noche en que pasó. Su madre le había pedido que se quedara a pasar el fin de semana, invitación que Camus aceptó agradecido, y esa misma noche su padre salió de viaje de negocios a Suiza. El pequeñísimo departamento de Manhattan que Camus compraría con otro estudiante de derecho estaba atestado, y le producía claustrofobia, por lo que siempre disfrutaba del lujo de dormir en su habitación y del placer de comer lo que su madre cocinaba.

Sin embargo, una terrible tormenta rugía esa noche en la oscuridad fuera de su dormitorio. El ruido lo despertó y cuando abrió los ojos, súbitamente tuvo de la extraña sensación de que había una presencia en la casa.

Camus prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, Nada ocurrió. Se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata de baño y abrió la puerta. Al salir, sintió una ráfaga de aire helado. Una ventana se hallaba abierta al final del rellano de la escalera y el viento hacia revolotear las cortinas. "El viento debe haberla abierto", pensó él y fue a cerrarla. Mientras cerraba la ventana, la luz del rellano se prendió y en seguida se apagó.

- ¿Mamá? – gritó asustado.

No tuvo respuesta. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres y entró. Un relámpago resplandeció en el cielo más allá de la ventana que se azotaba por la lluvia. Cuando la luz azul eléctrico bañó el cuarto, Camus vio que se hallaba en completo desorden. Los cajones estaban revueltos, había ropa tirada en el piso. La alfombra blanca y las paredes se encontraban manchadas de sangre. El horror le dejó paralizado.

Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación y entonces vio los cuerpos. Su madre yacía en la cama y tenia heridas brutales en el pecho. Hyoga estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo y le escurría sangre de alguna herida en el cuello.

Cuando Camus quiso gritar. Una mano le tapó la boca.

Era un hombre muy fuerte. Mientras Camus forcejeaba aterrorizado, el lo arrastró por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Al tratar de defenderse, el hombre le estrello el puño en la cara, y cuando Camus cayó, él lo amordazó. La luz de la lámpara de noche parpadeó y ella logró ver la cara del sujeto.

No tenia cara. Llevaba puesto un pasamontañas negro que apenas dejaba ver sus ojos verdes, de mirada asesina, y la boda carnosa. Tenía un cuchillo de carnicero manchado de sangre en una mano.

El hombre dejó el cuchillo en la mesita de noche. Camus observó la pistola que el sujeto llevaba entremetida en el pantalón. Trató de gritar, a pesar de la mordaza; se hizo un ovillo por el miedo y la bata de baño se le subió. De repente sintió que una mano se le deslizaba por la piel.

- ¡Quieto o te corto el cuello!

Camus sollozó mientras el hombre le forzaba a abrir las piernas. No se atrevía a moverse. Pero mientras la tormenta rugía afuera, la lámpara volvió a parpadear y Camus vio el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mesa; se puso furioso al ver en él la sangre de su madre. Buscó a tientas el cuchillo y hundió la hoja en el cuello del hombre.

El gritó y alzó la mano para sacarse el cuchillo del cuello. Camus aprovecho para empujarlo y correr a la puerta del Dormitorio. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal.

La casa más cercana se encontraba a unos sesenta metros del otro lado de la calle. Camus apenas lograba distinguir lasa puertas blancas en medio del aguacero, la terraza estaba a oscuras. El corazón le latía con violencia y cuando miró atrás y vio al hombre enmascarado correr tras él, con el cuchillo ensangrentado en una mano y cubriéndose la herida con la otra.

Faltaban cuarenta metros para llegar a la puerta. Veinte metros. Diez. Cinco. 

Camus subió corriendo los escalones de la terraza. 

Golpeó fuerte la puerta.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! – Grito enloquecido - . Va a matarme... ¡Por favor!

Entonces, todo se ennegreció y perdió el sentido.


End file.
